


Who do you belong to?

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Sam, Top Sam, mentions of Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: So, does everyone remember the episode where Dean called Cas handsome? Yes, well let's just say that after everything settled, Sam was not happy about it. Sam is very possessive in this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, I was rewatching the episode and then bam. Well, you know what they say once you go Wincest you can't go back.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my dirty thoughts about these two brothers.

Sam doesn't really know what had got into him. He was never jealous, but it was something about the way Dean had said it. How he had called Cas handsome, like he cares, like he had took into consideration how good looking Cas was. Don't get Sam wrong he loved Cas, they're family, but Dean was his. 

The first day they got back to the bunker, Sam was on Dean in a flash. Kissing him hungrily and gripping his ass.

"Mmm, Sam, damn, calm down." Dean grunted. He placed his hands on the each side of Sam's face and slowed down the pace. Kissing Sam deeply and beginning to grind their hips together. It didn't last long before Sam was dragging Dean to a bedroom and throwing him down on the bed. Sam quickly shed them both of their clothes. 

"Think Cas is handsome, huh? Trying to get some extra action." Sam said, jealousy curled sickeningly around his words.

"What! No! I was just saying that because of that waitress. Sam, you know-" Dean explained quickly, his efforts were cut short as Sam claimed his mouth. 

"Gonna show you exactly who you belong to." Sam whispered into Dean's ear then extracted himself from the bed. He pick up Dean's jeans off the floor and pulled his phone from the pocket.

"Call him." Sam commanded, tossing the phone to Dean.

"Call who? Cas! Are you fucking crazy-" Dean said in bewilderment.

"Call. Him." Sam ground out, leveling Dean with a glare that could kill. Dean huffed, but pressed Castiel's name on the phone and held it up to his ear while it rang. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out where this was headed.

"Hello. Dean? Is everything ok?" Castiel answered concerned.

"Hey, Cas, yeah. I just- Fuck!" Dean shouted. His eyes flew open and settled on Sam, who was now between his legs with Dean's half-hard cock in his mouth. Sam was slurping eagerly and moaning around Dean's cock like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. There was no doubt Cas could hear the noises on the other end.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Castiel asked, confusion in his tone.

"Nothing-Oh fuck, Sammy, yeah." Dean interrupted himself, moaning. He could no longer concentrate on anything, but Sam's warm, wet mouth on his now fully erect dick.

"Maybe you should call later, Dean." Cas said, sounding almost amused, he knew more than they have him credit for. 

Dean stopped listening and threw the phone somewhere on the bed, not giving a fuck where it landed. He buried both of his hands in Sam's hair, gripping tight, and fucking up into Sam's mouth. Sam took him down eagerly, he loved tasting Dean. After a few moments Sam pulled off and jacked Dean's legs up roughly, getting a clear look at his hole. He licked a line over Dean's hole slowly, then went even slower licking him, teasing him. Dean twitched violently every time Sam's tounge came in contact with his hole.

"Sammy, please...I'm sorry, just...Hngh!" Dean's sentence ended with a whimper, as Sam had plunged his tounge into Dean's hole. He ate him out for a few minutes, listening to the needy sounds Dean was making. After he thought he had gotten Dean wet enough he crawled up Dean's body and thrust himself inside Dean's hole, up to his balls.

"You're not coming until you tell me who you belong to." Sam breathed out gruffly, then pulled out and thrust back in.

"God...you're so...unh..possessive." Dean let out through gritted teeth.

"You bet I am. Now, who do you belong to?" Sam said again, speeding up until you could hear the slap of skin and sweat was beading at his temple.

"My- oh dammit- myself." Dean said, deciding today to be stubborn. The sole reason being that Sam would fuck him harder.

"Very funny, De." Sam grunted, then chuckled when he heard Dean's loud moan, a dead giveaway that Sam had in fact located Dean's prostate. He hammered down on that one spot, knowing Dean would give in. 

"But, who do you really belong to?" Sam leaned down to growl in Dean's ear.

"Oh Fuck! You Sammy, you, I belong to you." Dean shouted, the need for release evident in his tone.

"That's right, Baby Boy." Sam moaned into Dean's ear. Then, proceeded to reach in between their bodies and wrap his giant hand around Dean's cock, tugging it a few times, while simultaneously sucking on Dean's nipples, then Dean was coming, hard. Sam sped up thrusting into the tight warmth of Dean before he came inside of him with a moan.

He pulled out and laid down beside Dean, But sat back up when he felt something under his back, he reached under himself and pulled out Dean's phone. The screen still lit up on a call. Sam pushed the end call button and sat it on the nightstand.

"I didn't hang up." Dean said nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I had to sedate your crazy possessiveness somehow, so what better way than to let him hear you fuck me." Dean said, like he was a genius.

"You do realize you probably just scarred Cas, right?" Sam laughed, pulling Dean in against him.

"He'll be okay." Dean said, drifting off. Sam just smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my sweets <3


End file.
